ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Kraab (Classic)
Kraab is a cybernetically-enhanced Piscciss Premann and was one of three alien bounty hunters sent by Vilgax to retrieve the Omnitrix from Ben. Kraab was a veteran of the Pyros-Piscciss war, during which he suffered severe injuries, resulting in him having mechanical parts implanted in his damaged body. 95% of his body is now mechanical and 5% is Piscciss Premann. Appearance In the Original Series, Kraab has goldish brown-colored armor, a sideways mouth, four scythe-like legs and a large, powerful pincer for a left hand. Within the pincer is a power blaster combined with a chemical sprayer. He can use his legs to burrow under the ground. When he goes underground he pulls his head down, making his neck disappear. He resembles a fiddler crab. He has orange lines running on his body and his eyes has the same color as they highlights of his pincer. In Alien Force, he looks almost the same but has a red and orange colorization except on his legs where the brown part became black. His eyes are brighter. In Omniverse his design is slightly different. The crotch area is larger and more spherical. The claw arm has a bolt now and his shoulders are fully covered by an armor. He maintains the red and orange color but with a paler tone. The lower parts of his legs end in a larger and sharper knee cap of sorts. The lines on his body are brighter and narrower. History Ben 10 Kraab was one of the three bounty hunters hired by Vilgax to hunt down the Omnitrix in Hunted, the others being Sixsix and Tetrax. He defeated Ghostfreak but was defeated when Grey Matter ripped out some wires from his neck, causing his body to go haywire. Alien Force Kraab appeared in The Final Battle: Part 1, hired by an unknown client to hunt down Ben. He was frozen by Big Chill and left aboard the ship. Since Ben couldn't save the ship, it exploded, but Gwen and Kevin managed to save Kraab. Omniverse Kraab returns in Cough It Up, when Psyphon hires bounty hunters to find him a very precious item. He was first seen on the streets of Undertown, searching for it. Jimmy Jones chased him to the entrance of the Black Hole. Psyphon told the hunters that the item was stolen by someone who poisoned the guards with quills. Kraab detonated one of Argit's office's walls and told Argit to give him the item. Argit was surprised to see him because he thought he was still in jail. Unfortunately for Kraab, Ben, Rook, and Spanner happened to be there too. Ben transformed into Frankenstrike and took out Kraab with one hit. At the end of the episode, he was defeated by Argit's Techadon robots and was banned from Undertown. Powers and Abilities Kraab has a chemical spray that takes away Ghostfreak's power to become intangible and invisible, giving him the opportunity to land a blow on him. It should also be noted that Kraab talks like an actual hunter, calling Ben his "prey", and saying that he is "hardly worth the hunt". Weaknesses Kraab is more robotic than organic, meaning Grey Matter can deactivate him. He is vulnerable to electricity. Appearances Ben 10 *''Hunted'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Alien Force *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (first re-appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Cough It Up'' (first re-appearance) Comics *''Target Rath'' Video Games Kraab appears in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction as a mini-boss. Etymology His name is simply based on "crab". Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Criminals Category:Robots Category:Machine Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Males Category:Original Series Characters